Our Little Guests
by PureHope125
Summary: After being unable to keep their promises, Junkenstein and Hayseed are shrunken down by their bosses. However, they escape and find themselves inside the home of two familiar Junkers... Rated T for swearing Cover done by ShenFetchem on DevaintArt
1. Home Sweet Home

**Hello everyone! PureHope125 here with a new Overwatch fanfic! :D**

 **like my previous fanfic from last summer, it'll be a Giant/Tiny one, but this time like a borrower au of OW, with Junkrat and Roadhog living, unknowingly, with two tiny versions of popular Junkrat skins; Dr Junkenstein and Hayseed! I've been excited to upload this story and I hope you guys are looking foreword to reading it too! And hopefully I'll finish this before the end of the year! ^^;**

 **And, as for "The Giant Star in my woods"; the last few chapters are planned, but I haven't written them yet. (Writer's block) but they should also be done by the end of the year too!**

* * *

Home Sweet Home

The sounds of the motorbike shaking and rattling along the dirt road filled the ears of their two passengers and expanded out the distance. The motorbike was all battered up from many adventures in the desolate country's cities. The yellow and grey motorbike was really skinny and showed their gears and motors, the headlight on the front had bull horns on them and attached to the bike was a beaten up side car. The side car was a tinted yellow, with a few dents and scratches on it. Pieces of metal were attached to it to make the front of the cart to look like a crazy, smiling face while the grey squares on the sides were to cover and reattach the car together. And the wheel on the side of that car were covered by a yellow wheel shield themed with spikes and stickers, the tire underneath skinny and the metal middle of it covered in spikes as well.

Inside the cart was a small and skinny man, around twenty-five years old, he had dusty ink covering the top half of his face, contrasting his light blonde hair that had the tips of it slightly inflamed and burning. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed and he snored as he drooled in his sleep. His chest was exposed as he didn't bother to wear a shirt and only had a rack of bombs on his chest, themed with black, grey and yellow colours, that were also attached to a gigantic tire with spikes on his back. On his left hand he wore a black glove that had a thick yellow rim. His right arm from his shoulder to his hand was a fake metal one, a rusty orange one with paint chipping off and visible gears inside; above the fake arm was a tattoo of a skull and crossbones. He wore a short pair of camouflage green pants with stitched on patches and stickers that were ripped on the edges. He wore a short, black boot on his left foot and had bandages wrapped on his leg as if he was injured there. Finally, like his right arm, his leg from the knee to foot was fake as well, replaced with a metal, rusty orange peg leg.

His partner on the other hand was very much his opposite. He was a very fat and obese man, with white hair tied up in the back. He also wore a mask that covered his face, in which said mask was in the shape of a pig and covered in stitches. His chest was hairy and had a few scars, tattoos of skulls on his arms and a massive tattoo of a pig on his stomach, with his outer belly button as it's nose. He wore a chest cover that was black and a few stickers attached onto it, with a yellow shoulder pad on his right shoulder, that was connected to an elbow pad with an wire. His right hand was covered by another black guard and black glove with spikes on it while also having a set of five rings on his right hand which spelt out "RIGHT" on them. His other hand had a spiked bracelet onto it and four rings on that hand saying "LEFT". Like his smaller friend, he wore cameo pants but in blue instead of green; with a belt having a liscence plate on it saying "ROADABGE". He wore black boots that went up to his knees with rhino horned pointed ends and even had a kneecap with a skull on it.

These two outcasts finally arrived at their home from such a long time, with the grass being tall and thick, cracks in the pavements to the point where weed was growing out of them, dust and spider webs appearing in corners and pieces of the flat; the only source of life being two wall lamps attached to the house's walls to light up the now dark and night sky Outback. The giant and tall man opened the garage door, dust flying up in the air to reveal a messy but pleasant workshop with room in the centre for the bike and sidecar.

The huge guy parked the vehicle in the centre of the room and stopped it, sighing with a deep and monstrous like noise; he went over to his sleeping friend and scooped him up like a child, carrying him out of the garage and into the hallway of their home. Every step he took shook the room and creaked the floorboards, due to his large and heavy size. He got to a door and opened it to reveal a room with a large king size bed with bedside tables and drawers. He placed the skinny male on the bed and watched him spread out his arms and legs.

"Jamison… Wake up…" The tall male spoke out, making the sleeping male wake up and yawn tiredly.

The male 'Jamison', better known as Junkrat, stared up at his friend and yawned again. "What is it mate! I was trying to sleep." He frowned, rubbing his eye.

The tall male yawned and ruffled with his mate's hair. "You get back to sleep, I'll wash up…" He said, helping Junkrat remove his fake leg and arm and placed them off to the side. Junkrat watched his friend enter the bathroom was attached to the bedroom before laying back down and yawned back to sleep.

"Night Roadie…" He said, before falling asleep, slightly hearing voices from inside the wall. "Huh..?" He woke up and did his best to lean his head against the wall to try and hear the voices better, only to not hear anything. "Huh… Must be hearing things…" He told himself before falling back to sleep.

* * *

The weeks went on like normal for the two junkers, Junkrat acting like a playful teenager or child, mostly bored and going out to play on his riptire whenever he could. 'Roadie' known as Roadhog, would spend a lot of time in his garage, making new bombs and explosives for Junkrat to play and mess around with to keep him entertained. Other days, if the weather was bad, which was a rarity, Junkrat was stay inside and watch a ton of film while snacking on food and drinks.

Well, on this certain day, Junkrat went to get a few bits pf fruit when he discovered that his favorite, ruby red apples, had one of them missing. "ROADIE! Did you take one of my apples!?" He yelled, causing Roadhog to run out the garage and into the kitchen behind his mate.

"I didn't…" The masked man said.

"That's odd…" Junkrat frowned, picking out a orange and began to peel and eat it. "Well, can you get some for me tomorrow?" He asked politely.

"Sure thing Jamison." Roadhog chuckled, patting his friend on the back.

The following week, Junkrat was watching TV when Roadhog yelled from the garage calling him. "JAMISON!"

Junkrat jumped up and ran to enter the garage, shocked to find it all in a mess and Roadhog on his hands and knees, like he was searching for it. "Roadie… Buddy… What's wrong…?" He asked caringly, causing the masked man to look back at him in rage.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" He yelled, scaring the Junker. He noticed the shock and fear in his eyes and calmed down. "Sorry…. It's just, someone stole my match boxes I used for my nails, as well as my nails themselves!" He sighed in a growling format. "I need them…"

Junkrat crouched down and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Roadie, it's fine, we'll get you some more later… Alright?" He then got back up and helped his friend with all his might. "There, now let's just go in the living room, put on a movie and just chill?"

"Sounds like a plan…" Roadhog smiled under his mask and followed his friend into the living room; both confused on who was stealing from them.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet!?" A perky and bouncy voice pipped up from the wall inside the empty kitchen. The male voice had an Australian accent like the two owners, but sounded like it was coming out of a haystack.

"Shhhhh Hay, let's not get caught. Alright!?" Another male Australian spoke, his one sounding more serious and masking his fear with a brave voice. "Ok, now we're here." He spoke, wiggling a door like object before opening it, revealing it to be a part of the wallpaper that had a pattern plastered onto it that was in a circle shape right over the fridge.

A few seconds after looking from left to right cariously, the second voice stepped out from the wall and onto the roof of the fridge. The male; wore a white lab coat, with a dark purple apron that covered his waist, he also wore a lighter shade of purple leggings, the sleeves of his coat were rolled up to his elbows, to make more room for his two forearm accessories, on his left arm was a science glove while his right forearm has been removed like Junkrat, but the fake metal arm was coloured gold which had darkened, had the same colour on his fake peg leg on his right leg from his foot to his knee and on his other foot, wore a knee length boot, the same colour as the apron and glove. He had white, fuzzy hair, wore dark purple goggles, orange eyes and screws attached to the sides of his forehead. "Ok, it's safe to come out now Hay." He whispered, causing the first voice to dash out the wall and land on the fridge roof, giggling.

"It tickles Junken!" He giggled, looking at his friend. This male, couldn't be any more different than the other person; he wore a mud brown mask that covered the whole of his head apart from a hole at the top which exposed his straw like hair tied in a ponytail towards the sky, the mask had two glowing parts which resembled eyes that glowed in the darkness of the kitchen, below them was a small mouth that was shaped into a massive smile with metal bars going across them and hay sticking out, he wore a pair of red and dark red dungarees that were ripped from the waist, thankfully having his privates covered with a pair of baggy trousers the same colour as the mask, wrapped up with ropes and orange and green patches onto it, he was barefoot on his left leg but had a wooden peg leg attached to a bright orange, fake, metal kneecap on his right leg, he also had a fake metal arm on his right forearm the same colour as the kneecap while his left hand had a red glove that got to his wrist, the end being yellow and the fingertips being black. His whole body was covered in stitches and even had a few bandages wrapped round his wrist.

"Shhhhhh Hay!" 'Junken' whispered to his friend. "Do you want to get caught?" The scarecrow person shook his head in fright. "Good." 'Junken, who was really called Junkenstein, walked up to the edge of the fridge where the door was and looked at it. "Coming to get food?" He asked to his friend, 'Hay' AKA Hayseed.

"Yeah." He whispered, quickly dashing over to the area where Junkenstein was and sat down next to him. They put their legs on the edge of the door and pushed it with all their might, making the door open slightly but big enough for one of them to slip in.

"Ready Hay?" Junkenstein asked, pulling out a hook attached by a thick bit of thread, well, to them anyway.

"Always!" Hayseed gasped, allowing his friend to contect the hook onto the rope wrapped round his waist and lowered him down onto the first shelf of the fridge.

"Anything in there?" Junkenstein asked.

"Um…a lot of boba tea and frozen hotdogs…"

"Pass."

Hayseed was lowered down onto the next shelf.

"Anything here?"

"Sodas and stuff…"

"Ewwww, who has that freaking shit anyway!?"

"Should I keep going?"

"Yep!"

Hayseed jumped down the shelf, but that caused the rope to slip out of Junkenstein's hands and he landed harshly on the shelf below.

"Hayseed!" Junkenstein gasped, looking down before hearing the stomps of a giant coming towards the kitchen. "Hayseed, hide, skinny rat's coming, I repeat, skinny rat's coming!" He whispered down to Hayseed before dashing back to the entrance and closed it, leaving some room to watch; despite not wanting to do in fear of seeing his only friend taken by the giant.

Hayseed dashed and hide behind a packet of ham and cheese stacked on top of eachother. Hayseed peeked out slightly hearing the door open and watching in horror and fear, seeing the torso of Junkrat, using a cane to walk round the house.

He looked up and down at the shelves inside, nearly catching a glimpse of Hayseed, but him being too tired, he ignored the tiny scarecrow and grabbed the boba tea bottle, slamming the fridge door shut and heading into the living room to drink it.

Junkenstien quickly ran back to the door and reopening it, throwing down a longer rope of thread down to Hayseed and allowing him to grab it. He pulled his friend back up to the roof of the fridge, not before Hayseed grabbed six grapes for food that night and tomorrow.

"That was close… Too freaking close..." Junkenstein huffed, grabbing his friend and hugging him tightly, trying not to cry. "Quickly, let's go!" And with that, Junkenstein grabbed half of the grapes in one arm, held Hayseed's arm with his other and ran back to the way they came in, shutting it tightly.

However, what they failed to notice was that Junkrat, who had finished his drink, re-entered the kitchen and saw that entrance shut. "What…? Wow, I must be more tired than I thought…." He yawned, putting the tea back into the fridge and heading back to his and Roadhog's bedroom. "Though, was it me or did I hear small, tiny voices…?"

* * *

"Woah!"

"Yay!"

Screams of both Junkenstein and Hayseed came down from the pipes inside the walls of the basement as they slid and fell down the pipes and landed nearby the washing machine. The two looked up, the basement covered in darkness and dust, showing no signs any of the two Giants were inside. Junkenstein took a deep breath and smiled, before coughing from the dust.

"Junken! Don't breath too hard, you'll cough from the dust and if you're loud enough, you'll bring them to us..." Hayseed rushed over to his friend and helped stop his coughing. Junkenstein sighed and nodded.

"True; sorry, it's just that was a close call... We could have been spotted and captured by them." He sighed, shuddering at the thought. "Come on, let's go before they get an idea..." He told Hayseed, holding onto his grape and heading towards a large pile of boxes; the tiny scarecrow followed after him.

After ten minutes of walking, the duo squeezed in between two of the boxes and entered a secret base for them. There were two match boxes, beds for the each of them; Hayseeds covered in bits of hay and Junkenstein's smelling slightly of metal and chemicals, a small box off to the side where they kept small items of food and supplies for their adventures out the basement with more food than supplies, there was a thimble with the holes covered up to keep water in, a table next to it and a rug made out of a piece of lost fabric and at the furrest corner which was an escape exit and entrance to the maze of pipes and wires around the house to allow them secret exploration. They sat down on their beds and removed their fake legs; placing them gently next to their beds and crawled inside their boxes, starting to eat two of the grapes which they had just took from the giants' fridge, the only source of light coming from the blue glow of Junkenstein's chemicals and Hayseed's glowing mask.

While eating, Hayseed kept pausing and found himself staring up towards the floorboards above, hearing one of the giant's footsteps, most likely Junkrat's, thundering above them.

Junkenstein noticed and clicked his left fingers at Hayseed, causing the scarecrow to jump and stare. "Hay, no need to look. We know the threat and they can't find us here." He explained, finishing his grape.

"Well... That's not what I was looking at..." Hayseed excused, finishing off his grape and giving a quick burp. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Maybe they aren't as evil as the scary monster and THE witch..." He spoke, the last name making Junkenstein's face turn pale and shiver in fright.

"NO! We do not mention that name!" He quietly yelled, pointing at Hayseed who began to whimper and tear up. Junkenstein saw and sighed, hopping over to Hayseed's bed and sitting next to him, wrapping his arm round him and rubbing his left arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout..." He comfortingly said, making the upset scarecrow calm down and smile again.

"Well, as I was saying;" Hayseed picked up again, snuggling closer to the other. "Maybe these two giants aren't as bad as those two. Maybe if we introduce ourselves to them, they'd welcome us in. Have us stay in a nice spot in the house, keep us warm and fed, clean and making sure we're safe from predators!"

"Absolutely not Hay!" Junkenstein glared, hopping back into his bed and laying down. "All giants will be the same, they will abuse and attack and hurt us; turning us into slaves and stuff! We're better off hiding, right under their ugly noses; especially the fat one!"

"Roadhog, I believe his name is Roadhog." Hayseed corrected.

"I DON'T CARE! They're all the same to me!" Junkenstein huffed, removing his chemicals, fake arm, boot and lab coat, neatly placing them on the side next to his fake leg and began to sleep. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Night Hay, remember, 'Giants are monsters, not friends.'" He yawned, falling asleep.

Hayseed stared as he removed his arm and layed down too, staring up at the ceiling, which was the floor of the two giant' slalom bedroom; the snoring from the pair of them both scaring and settling Hayseed down into a sleep. "'Giants are monsters...not friends...' Night Junken..." Hayseed yawned and fell asleep, hugging the hay surrounding him. "And maybe, just maybe...I can prove you wrong..." He whispered, finally drifting off to sleep after such an exicting evening.


	2. Trapped

Trapped

It had been a month since Junkenstein and Hayseed had their close encounter with Junkrat, both of them decided to stay hidden in the basement as they had enough food to last them. But even then, it still wasn't enough for them to feel save and after fifteen days, they went back up into the main house area and collected some small bits of sweets without any problems.

However, this was the start of the giant junker's rage…

One morning, close to the end of the month, Roadhog went to get some milk for his cereal only to find it empty; with a tiny hole in the corner of it. The masked giant growled loudly and slammed the door shut, causing the kitchen to shake and even a vase on the table to fall off the table and smash all over the place.

"Awwww fuck." He grunted under his breath, walking over to the mess and examining it. He then went into the garage to collect the cleaning supplies, only to find Junkrat making something. "Oh, you're up? That's a shock." He huffed, making the smaller and skinner Junkrat jump up a bit and look at him.

"Yeah, I was working on something; what are you doing here?" Junkrat asked, looking at him.

"The milk ran out and…"

"You're here to blame me, right?" Junkrat interrupted.

"NO!" Roadhog growled, scaring Junkrat; Roadhog saw and comforted the small friend. "Sorry… But no, I'm actually here to get the dust pan and brush; I broke a vase in my anger by accident…"

"Oh, I see." Junkrat said, passing over what Roadhog requested to him. "I'll come over in a few moments; ok Roadie?" He answered, Roadhog nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Back inside the basement, Hayseed was pulling through the box for food items to put in their dinner; but Hayseed's craving for sugar kicked in and he began to dig deeper, until he found a rotten slice of apple. "Ewwww! Another one!" He gagged, grabbing it and throwing it out of their hideout.

Unknown to him, a sudden bit of web came flying from the side and being dragged off….

Hayseed explored for a few mintues before giving up. "No sugar…?" He whimpered, before he stared at the escape exit. "Um?"

Hayseed walked over towards it and lifted up the flap; only for it to slammed down by Junkenstein, who gave his friend a face of pure anger. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!? DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED!?" He yelled, making Hayseed crouch down in fear and whimper.

"S-s-sorry Junken…." His eyes began to tear up. "I was getting hungry but we ran out of food.."

"What do you mean!? We have plenty of food!" Junkenstein groaned, pulling out a piece of rotten orange unknown to him; that was until he bit into it and his face turned green.

"Ur….Junk…"

Hayseed couldn't finish his sentence before shocked to see his friend spit out the rotten fruit and threw the fruit over the boxes. "Ewwwwww! What the FUCK happened to it!?"

"It turned rotten…"

"HOW!?"

"Maybe because we don't have a way to store them to keep them fresh."

Junkenstein sighed and hugged his friend. "I guess tonight is another food run." He sighed regrettably, worried for Hayseed's safety.

"Can we get sugar cubes tonight!?"

"Sure, anything for my best buddy."

"Your only buddy!"

Junkenstein chuckled and hugged him closer. "Yeah…"

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Junkrat happily skipped out of the garage and into the kitchen, pausing as he saw his best friend on his hands and knees cleaning up the last few bits of the vase; he carried the pan and brush to the bin and chucked it inside. He went outside and put the rubbish in the garden next to Junkrat's tire before returning, seeing his friend at the table staring at his new device.

"Roadie, take a seat." Junkrat smiled, the larger male doing so next to him, unable to take his eyes off the item on the table. "I see you've taken interest to my latest device!"

Roadhog raised an eyebrow, it just looking like a regular bear trap he has in his arsenal. "Um….sort of…?"

"Well, as you may or may not have been noticing, we are being robbed."

"I know that."

"Well, after doing some obversation, I've discovered that we might have a pest infestation."

"And how did you figure that out?"

"Firstly, only small things are being stolen, like matches, fruit, nails, etc; not tvs, our bike or even out clothes. Plus, the milk carton…" Junkrat then quickly got up and grabbed the dripping box, a bit more milk coming out due to his grab. "...Notice how it's a tiny hole smaller than my pinky fingernail?" He then held both his left pinky finger and milk carton in front of Roadhog, next to each other for comparison.

"Yeah?"

"Ain't it obvious!? We have rats somewhere in this house and we're gonna catch them!"

"And how will we do that?"

"With this!" Junkrat chuckled, pointing to the item on the table again.

"So…what is it?"

"Watch and learn!" Junkrat then placed a few nails on a panel of the item and it sprung up like a bear trap, but with an appearance of a bird cage; with a golden rust colour to it.

"Oh WOW!" Roadhog jumped up and gasped. "This will work!"

"And even better, if there are more than one~" Junkrat poured more nails into the cage via some of the holes, the extra weight cased more bars to appear across the other ones. "They'll just get trapped inside too if they try to help them! It's perfect!" He laughed, wiggling his fingers together in harmony.

"So, when should we set it up?"

"TONIGHT!" Junkrat chuckled.

The pair of them spent the rest of the afternoon setting it up, opening up the trap again, they placed the trap at the bottom of the fridge, in the shadows so it couldn't be seen.

"Um…what should we put to attract the pests into coming close to it?" Roadhog asked.

"Food, obviously." Junkrat answered.

"But what food should we use?"

Junkrat pulled out a sugar cube and placed it gently on the plate. "Here, it's sugar food, which anyone can be addicted to, plus it's light enough to not activate the trap." He giggled evilly. "Now, we should probably get to bed!"

Roadhog nodded and walked to the bedroom, with the hyper junker following him.

They soon got into their night clothes and laid down in bed, Roadhog laying on his side facing away from Junkrat as Junkrat laid down with his head resting on his left hand. "I tell ya Roadie, I bet ya that we'll catch those monsters tonight!"

"Ya sure about that?"

"Of course!"

Roadhog huffed, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. "And first thing in the morning, we'll exterminate them."

"But what if they're.."

"Jamison, we're not living with rodents; it's either we move or kill them."

That then just left the junker to sigh and nod. "Ok…" He yawned and passed out asleep.

* * *

A few hours had past, while the two giants slept in their bed; Junkenstein and Hayseed entered the kitchen through the same entrance as when they had entered last month, above the fridge.

Junkenstein gave Hayseed his own hook and rope, along with his own backpack; helping his friend put it on. "Ok Hayseed, I'm trusting you tonight to get food yourself. Think you can do that?"

"Of course!" Hayseed smiled brightly, hugging Junkenstein tightly. "I'll be on my best behaviour!"

Junkenstein pushed the fridge door open with all his might and the door opened to light up the kitchen with the blue light, he then took Hayseed's hook and hooked it to the rimmed edge of the fridge; making sure it stays in place. "Just in case…" He whispered, grabbing a piece of blue-tack (the size of a football to him) and putting it over the hook, making it to stay completely in place. "There, he should be safe…." He huffed under his breath and looked at Hayseed. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Hayseed cheered, hugging Junkenstein before he began his climb down the rope. "I'll be looking for new items for the house, to make things easier for us to live. If you need help, let me know!" He yelled, before heading off to the counters next to the fridge.

Hayseed slowly lowered himself down the rope, looking at all the shelves, staring at all the foods and drinks inside. "Oh…they're all so…." He began to drool as his stomach growled, pausing on the bottom shelf, filled with ham and cheese. "Um…." He ran towards them and began to start eating them, grabbing hand fills of the food items and munching on them. "These are amazing, I have to bring them!" He giggled, stuffing some more pieces inside his backpack and headed back for the rope. But when he got close enough, he caught the scent of something sweet. "Sugar…"

Looking back up, not hearing or seeing Junkenstien telling him to come back up and seeing that the rope went as low as the floor, Hayseed began to climb down the rope all the way to the floor and followed the scent of the sweet smell. Using the glow of his mask, he saw the shape of a cube and gasped happily, "A sugar cube!? My prayers have been answered!" He squealed happily, rushing towards it; but as he picked it up, the trap sprung into action and trapped Hayseed inside! Hayseed gasped and yelped in fright, looking round. "J-J-Junken!" He cried, tears peeking out of his eyes as he held the sugar cube close to his chest. "Help!"

Junkenstein, who was busy collecting matches overheard the screams of his comrade and rushed back to the top of the fridge. "Hay, I'm coming don't worry!" He yelled back, quickly climbing up the rope he left and looked down inside the fridge. "HAY!? You in there!?" He yelled.

"NO! I'M DOWN HERE!"

Junkenstein got terribly confused and looked down to see Hayseed's glowing face in the darkness, but also with the shine of metal. He gasped realizing what happened and panicked. 'Oh god, they know we're here, they've set up traps!' He worried, grabbing a napkin he took and using it to float down towards the floor safely, like a parachute; landing in front of Hayseed and the cage. "Hayseed, what happened!?"

"I-I-I…" He whimpered, shaking in fear but then was cut off.

"We don't have time for this!" Junkenstein huffed, squeezing his hand in between the bars and reaching out for Hayseed's. "Grab my hand and push as I pull, and hopefully we can get you ou-!"

But Hayseed, in a fit of panic grabbed his hand and pulled Junkenstein inside the trap with him, the extra weight from the scientist made the trap add on a few more bars; not allowing them to not escape now.

And if things couldn't get any worse, a sudden beeping nose started to come out from above the cage; allowing the two giants they knew to exist to hear it, making their blood freeze.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of their sleep, Junkrat and Roadhog woke up suddenly to the beeping, Roadhog shocked and confused as the smaller of the duo quickly sprung up and beamed brightly in excitement. "Got them!" He giggled happily, kicking his leg and waving his arm.

Roadhog groaned. "Really?" He yawned, grabbing Junkrat's fake leg and arm and proceeded to put them on.

"Of course! If more entered the cage, an alarm system would awaken, making sure we know!" He chuckled. Soon, the limbs were attached and they both got up and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

As the two tinies sat in fear, Hayseed licking the sugar cube to try and stay calm as Junkenstein just sat there, shaking like a leaf. That was when the loud and thundering footsteps of the giants began to arrive, getting louder and shaking the ground more as they got closer. Instantly, Hayseed hugged Junkenstein and shook in fear as the giants got closer, one of them even slamming the fridge door shut and coating the room in darkness.

"Roadie! I got the cage!"

Suddenly, the cage keeping them trapped began to move and wobble about with them inside, sliding left and right, making them dizzy, holding onto each other tightly.

"I'll put it on the table and you can turn on the light, then we'll see what that rat brought in~"

Hayseed shook and stared at Junkenstein. "What do we do now….?" He whispered incredibly quietly.

"Play dead." Junkenstein whispered back, before falling flat on his face gently to avoid breaking his googles. Hayseed saw and did the same.

Roadhog turned on the kitchen light and heard the loud and exicted gasp of Junkrat. "Roadie, HOLY FUCK!" He gasped.

"What what!?" Roadhog asked, shocked as he sat down next to him and stared in complete disbelief with his friend, as right there in front of them were two, 6 centimeter tall humans that looked like Junkrat, one with white hair and wearing a lab coat and the other one in overalls wearing a mask. But they didn't seem to be moving. "Um…are they alive…?" Roadhog asked, looking over at Junkrat.

"I don't know…" Junkrat answered, gently poking his finger in between the bars and poked Junkenstein. "This one seems dead.." He then poked Hayseed, but Hayseed being quite ticklish, couldn't control himself and sniggered. "Not this one however~" He chuckled, continuing to poke Hayseed which caused him to burst into a fit of laughter.

Junkrat then opened the cage and reached over to pick up the tiny scarecrow, but Junkenstein saw in the corner of his eye and jumped up. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HIM!" He yelled at Junkrat, wrapping his arms round Hayseed and held him close to him. That was when he realized what he did and covered his mouth.

"Holy shit, it talks!" Roadhog gasped, pointing at them.

"Holy shit, they talk!" Junkrat gasped, his eyes widening and his smile growing large, worrying the two smaller Junkers. "They're so CUTE!" He looked over at Roadhog with massive puppy eyes. "Can we PLEASE keep them~?"

"No." He responded, the smaller men breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Shut up! You're acting like a bratty child!" Junkenstein yelled at Junkrat, Roadhog slamming down his fist on the table, terrifying Hayseed into tears. Junkenstein went back to comforting Hayseed, "I'll…just shut up now…" He whispered.

"Roadie, please let me keep them?"

Roadhog huffed. "No, they're pests."

"But Roadie!"

"No, and that's my final offer."

"But please! It'll be a chance to be responsible to look after them! I'll don't need to destroy the back garden or sit around all day! I won't be lonely when you go for errands and…" He took a deep breath and breathed out, whispering. "…I've always wanted a pet…"

Roadhog thought, putting his hand to his chin and thinking. Junkenstein and Hayseed stared at him, hoping he'll let them go; while Junkrat stared at Roadhog with a hopeful begging expression.

"Sure, you can keep them." Roadhog smiled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"What!?"

"WHAT!?"

"What, really!?" Junkrat beamed brightly and hugged Roadhog. "Thank you so much!" He smiled, before grabbing both Junkenstein and Hayseed and cuddling them hold to his chest. "I'm going to take great care of you two! We'll have so much fun!" He cheered, staring down at them with the biggest grin he's ever had.

Hayseed stared at Junkenstein. "You ok Doc?"

Junkenstein looked at him back, annoyed and unamused. "Do I look ok?"

Hayseed shook his head and went to look back at Junkrat as he placed them back inside the cage and close it up again. He then carried them back to the bedroom followed by Roadhog and placed them on his bed side table.

They watched as Roadhog removed his fake limbs. Junkenstein then whispered to Hayseed. "Tomorrow, when we're left alone, we'll escape back down into the basement and collect our things to escape. Got it?"

Hayseed stared at him and nodded. "But…maybe we should give these guys a chance? I mean, they're probably not going to be as mean and cruel as Scary monster or THE witch…"

Junkenstein grumped at the idea and layed down. "Just get some sleep Hay, we have a long and…horrible day tomorrow…" He sighed, falling asleep just as Roadhog layed down and Junkrat was left staring at Hayseed who looked back at him.

"Night our little guests, see you both tomorrow…" He yawned, falling asleep with a smile.

Hayseed smiled in shock at his kind words and began to lay down and smile. "Good night giant rat…" He smiled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
